


Drink Away Your Sorrows

by CathyGotLost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drinking, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Genocide never happeed, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, Love/Hate, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Passive-agressive Sans, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader is 18, Reader is Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Doesn't Remember Resets, Sans Is A Dick, Swearing, Well - Freeform, You are Frisk, and a good listener, based on a theory, but he knows they happened, but sans thinks they did, grillby is a background character, i know you can only drink after 21 in usa, just imagine this takes place somwhere else, reader gets drunk, reader never reset, six years after canon, you kinda take their place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyGotLost/pseuds/CathyGotLost
Summary: It has been six years since you freed the Monsters from the Underground. Everything seemed to be good, everyone was happy. Except for you and, apparently, Sans. Even after all those years he still gives you a passive-aggressive treatment. And that really messes with your emotions. So when you turn 18, you finally go do what you wanted to do for some time now - drink, until you can't feel feelings.





	Drink Away Your Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, this was inspired by a theory I read. Here it is: http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:108139
> 
> Basically, it points out that, no matter how innocent you are, Sans still doesn't trust you. And that he knows about the thousands of resets that Flowey triggered, yet he doesn't know that Flowey exists, and shifts all the blame on you. So I got inspired and wrote this.
> 
> Second, this is my first time writting something. And English is not my first language, so bear with me. Sorry if this turned out cringy, I really wanted to particapate in the fandom. And, if you see grammar mistakes that aren't drunken babbling, feel free to point them out to me.
> 
> Oh and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ever since you were young, adults always told you it's wrong to drink too much alcohol. They always said you shouldn't drink away your sorrows. That if you ever felt sad or depressed, you should talk to someone or, at least, do something you like to vent. And you agreed. When you were younger, you promised yourself you would never use alcohol as a way to repress feelings, even if they were strong. And here you are. Sitting alone at a bar, drinking, until you can't feel feelings.

 

The you from the past would have been be very disappointed.

 

"Grillby, gimme 'nother shot, please..."

 

Grillby shook his head in disappointment at your words. You looked at him with the best puppy eyes you could muster in your condition. The fire elemental sighed in defeat and gave you another shot of whiskey, very quietly saying that this is the last one. You didn't say anything. You knew he was right, you really had enough. Especially, since it was your first ever time drinking. Just today you turned eighteen, so you could now legally drink. And that was exactly what you did, because, Stars know, you REALLY needed a drink.

 

You took the glass and held it in your hands. You hesitated taking the shot, and just looked at it instead, suddenly getting lost in your thoughts.

 

"Y'know, Grilbz... I really don't understand him..."

 

Grillby leaned in to listen to your drunk mumbling. You didn't look up at him and continued.

 

"I mean... it's been like what, six years now?... six years and he still... acts as if we're pals... but still makes it clear that we're not..."

 

You felt your eyes sting a little. A few tears ran down your face, but you didn't really care at this point. Not that you could really control yourself while drunk. Finally talking about it felt painful and great at the same time. You lowered your head and hid it in your folded arms, resting yourself on the booth.

 

"I mean... I've never really even done anything bad... but he always acts like I did something! And he won't say what, either. He just... looks at me this way, like I should know, but I don't know... and he is always kinda friendly when we are around someone else, but when we're alone? It's like he is disgusted at a single thought about being in the same room as me! And I just- *hic* I..."

 

You suddenly felt a skeletal hand on your shoulder and immediately shut up. You didn't even need to look up to know who it was.

 

"heya, grillbz. 'm here to pick the kid up. did they give ya trouble?"

 

His voice was just as laid back and joking as ever, and you hated it. You hated how he was always so calm and collected, always hiding his true thoughts and feeling behind goofy grins and stupid jokes. You hated how you were the only one who was receiving the cold shoulder from him. And, Stars, how you wished it didn't hurt as much as it did. Grillby murmured something in response, but you couldn't hear it. Then you felt Sans' hand on your head. You instantly felt the urge to jerk away, but didn't move. Maybe you were too drunk, or just too stubborn and didn't want to give the skeleton any sort of reaction.

 

"thanks for takin' care of 'em, grillbz. i'll take 'em home now, tori's been worried".

 

You felt his hands wrap around you, trying to lift you up from the stool, but you refused to move.

 

"c'mon, bud. gotta get ya home, get up".

 

"I... 'm not yer "bud"..."You mumbled, face still in your arms. You tried to stand up to make a point by walking away. But as soon as you left the bar stool, you realised that your legs were like jello, wobbly and weak. You couldn't even stand properly, much less walk away. Sans had to support your weight so you wouldn't fall. You tried to push him away, but he got a strong grip on you, and you just gave up on any escape plan you were going to come up with. But you were still looking down, refusing to give Sans a glance.

 

You successfully left the bar, though not without help from Sans. You didn't want to make a scene, so you only opened your mouth when the two of you were outside.

 

"Why 'r you even here..."

 

"to get ya home, duh. what do you think 'm doin right now?"

 

"W-well, don't pretend l-like, y'care aluva sudden! You would be happy 'f I got lost 'n die or somethin'..."

"heh, tibia honest kiddo, 'm just here cuz tori got real worried when you weren't home for almost the whole day. grillbz gave us a call, so she asked me to pick you up. and while i don't mind doing it for your mom, i gotta tell ya..." There was a short silence. Sans' voice suddenly got deeper, all the laid back mood gone in an instant and replaced with obvious threat.

 

"... i'd be real thankful if you didn't make me come all the way here so late to get you, y a l i t t l e f r e a k ".

 

Suddenly, you felt yourself fill with all sorts of emotions. Sadness, hurt, but most of all, anger. Your weak legs became solid and you stood up straight, looking Sans right in the eyes. You were so mad, your voice didn't even sound like babbling anymore.

 

"Here! That's the reason I was here in the first place! You always do this! You make me believe that we are friends, and then you pull shit like this! You threat me, you scare me, you tell me you don't trust me... but why!? You do this to me only! Why do you hate me so much!? And why do you hide it?! Why do you fucking torture me like that, give me hope that we can be good friends, and then rip it away by your confusing behavior?!"

 

You had to stop for a few seconds. You ran out of breath, and you weren't even done talking. And Sans' uncharacteristic shocked expression wasn't stopping you. You have been silent for way too long.

 

"Why do you even hate me so much in the first place!? Is it because I can control time!? Well, I didn't exactly ask for that power!"

 

Sans frowned.

 

"i think ya know pretty well why i'm angry at you".

 

"No! No, I don't! Why won't you just fucking tell me what have I done wrong?! And don't lie, you are not angry, you downright hate me! Why?! I always tried to be good! I did all I could to make you happy, I... I even never told you about the way I feel, so you wouldn't hate me even more..."

 

You didn't even notice that you started crying. Your legs got weak again and you sat down on the ground. Thankfully, no one was around to witness your drunken meltdown, except for Sans.

 

"I... I always liked you... you were so funny, and cool, and smart, and kind, and I just..."

 

You looked up at Sans with the most hurt expression he has seen you with. Tears were freely falling down your red cheeks.

 

"And then you just... started saying things like... how you don't trust me, or how I'm a freak, and *sob* and they were so sudden too! Like, we just talk like good friends, and then you make a mean comment, and just... carry on like it was nothing! *hic* it hurts so much..."

 

You looked down, no longer feeling angry. Now, all you could feel was pain and sadness. If you were sober, you would have never even thought about telling Sans all of that. But since you were drunk, there were no mental binds keeping you from spilling your guts anymore.

 

"And I thought... hey, maybe, if he hates me... I should just hate him too! For making me feel like it, it would be fair... and it wouldn't hurt anymore... and I tried to convince myself that...*hic* that I hate you... but I still loved you! And you still make me hurt! And it hurt me that I couldn't hate you, even after you were such shit to me!"

 

You tried to say something else, but you just burst into loud wailing. All words in your mouth became mindless babbling, and you didn't even fight it. You were too tired. You just wanted to cry. And so you did.

 

Sans looked at you, his smile unusually strained. After all these years, he never really thought about his behavior having such effect on you. Well, more like he didn't care. Why would he? You were the one who made him the way he was now. It was you who was playing with time, making the timeliness skip from one point to another, triggering resets. Who else? You were the only one with control over it. It had to be you.

 

Though, now that he thought about it, he really didn't have much proof, beside the fact that you had time travelling powers. All he really knew was that someone was messing with resets, that there was at least a thousand of them. He saw the readings. At first, he was skeptical, thinking that the machine was glitching. But then you came, of course he made a connection. It was so convincing, he didn't give it a second thought.

 

But with what you said just now, he started having doubts. Sure, you were drunk. But aren't drunk people usually say things they want to but can't say when sober? And you seemed to be honest right now.

 

Sans looked at you. You were still wailing, sitting on the ground. You looked so miserable. So hurt. For the first time in six years, he felt bad for you. Not only that, he also felt kinda... guilty. Guilty for how he was treating you. The skeleton shook his head. This was not the time think about this. He bend down to you, helping you stand up. You were so weak from crying and drinking, you didn't even resist. Sans started going home with you. He probably had to help Toriel take care of you when he got there.

 

But most importantly, he will have to talk to you first thing tomorrow. It was time to clean up his mess.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my Stars??? 6 bookmarks, 104 kudos and 947 hits??? People actually like it?? I mean, thank you, butwho are you people?? I'm actually really happy??? I still think this sucks but thank you!!!


End file.
